Linda Knutsen
is a character in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love. She is a Lovely-type idol using red as her theme colour. Linda has light skin and soft red eyes. Her short red hair is worn up in braided pigtail buns held by dark blue bows. She also wears white earrings. Linda wears a white buttoned turtleneck with short sleeve, paired with a red skirt that has a line of white around the hem and a frilly petticoat. She wears frilly socks and red Mary Jane shoes. In anime, Linda wears a plainer outfit consisting of a white long-sleeved shirt, a red pleated skirt, and black stocking paired with red heels that have straps wrapped over the foot and ankle. In game, Linda switches to a Norwegian tranditional clothing called bunad. It consists of a white long sleeved turtleneck with buttons going down the center, with a low-cut neck lined in yellow. Paired with this is a black pinafore with red suspenders and white band around the hem that has a ring of red around the center, and hanging from the waist are yellow pieces of fabric. Additionally, she wears white stockings, paired with black shoes that have yellow buckles. Laid-back girl with a big heart. She was first depicted as a crybaby, "crying over the slightest nudge". Though Linda had a few friends, she mostly kept to herself due to her shy and modest nature. When Mélodie and Heidi saw what potential she had in art, they managed to draw a more passionate fire out of her. After their lives were put in danger, she completely shed her childish personality and showed true strength. Now that she already made many friends, Linda has become more kind and passionate about becoming a Magical Girl, especially the superhero elements. Linda acts easy-going and sweet, and while may appear as a crybaby, she is actually quite strong when it comes to protecting her friends and making the right decision. *Freyr Knutsen (Father) *Vivian Knutsen (Mother) Sven Christiansen: Her ideal type of boy Nordic idols get along with Germanic, Latin, and Anglo-Saxon idols, but sometimes conflict with less liberal aspects of Slavic idols. Asian idols may also find it difficult to get along with for Linda. *Her zodiac sign is Pisces *Special skills: Ballet dancing and imitating the sound of a chick (baby chicken). *Hobbies: Cooking and drawing *People's first impression of Linda is "Softie". *In her report card, the teachers wrote "Improve your knowledge". *The first thing she does in the morning is drinking a glass of milk. *Between sleep and meals, Linda prefers meals because she can't sleep well at night. *Fans say she looks like a mix of Freja Bondevik and Mina Espensen. *Linda's seiyū, Reina Kondō, shares her given name with Reina Takamori from Flower Series in Romaji form. As while Takamori uses Hiragana, Kondō uses Kanji. *Linda is afraid of bat, spiders, ghosts, haunted house, and all insects (except butterflies and ladybug). However, she finds silkworms cute. *She is the only idol with alternate Autumn/Winter outfits. *Good at art, social studies, home economics, and music - but bad at science. *Her weakness is talking to older people. *One bad thing about herself is overthink. She over analyze every single issue in her life. This leads to anxiety. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love characters Category:Teen Category:Female Category:Lovely Idols Category:Nordic idols Category:Magical girl